Look I'm Glad You're Healthy
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: Based on this prompt that I found on Pinterest! - "Look I'm glad you have a healthy sex life but will you please try not to pierce a hole through my ceiling with your bed thanks." NaLu not set in the canon universe but in a modern, non magical world. Rated M because I'm paranoid and don't want to be reported for any reason!


**Hi I'm back after god knows how many years of not posting, I'm still in Uni but over summer I've had so many ideas and really want to get back into writing to improve!**

**I saw this prompt on pinterest (which I now have an unhealthy obsession with o ) and thought it would be fun to write on. Hopefully it's okay, feedback is always welcome please enjoy!.**

"**Look I'm glad you have a healthy sex life but will you please try not to pierce a hole through my ceiling with your bed thanks."**

Another harsh sigh ripped its way through Lucy's lips. She scrunched her eyes tight and gripped the bridge of her nose as the banging on the ceiling continued. Night-after-night of endless noise from the flat above hers seemed to crack at her patience, almost as much as it apparently had her ceiling.

There was a thin line that had been steadily growing across her ceiling, the edges crumbling and flaking off onto her floor. Every night she had to hoover the dust that swallowed up her floor. She even had to shift her bed a few inches to the left, to ensure she didn't get coated in it whilst she slept. That was NOT a pretty sight to wake up to.

She took a deep breath.

Normally, when this nonsense occurred, she would wait it out and lose herself in her favourite book.

But tonight was different.

Tonight Lucy was stupid. And she couldn't read her book, because she hadn't finished this stupid essay of hers due in only a few days. Lucy was a model student; due to rigorous schooling when she was younger she had built up a habit of finishing her work not only on time but to an excellent standard. However, time being the pesky imp that it is, got away from her and she had been so overwhelmed with different deadlines she _completely_ forgot about this essay until now.. AND SHE ONLY HAS 3 DAYS LEFT.

So every bang of the headframe above her flat, every small bump, was chipping into her sanity.

Which in turn only chipped away at the time she had to do this ESSAY.

She had only managed to stay awake because of the copious amounts of caffeine and sugar in her system, and had been riding the after effects of a caffeine high for an hour too long. The banging had been going on for what seemed like forever now though and she didn't know how much more of it she could take.

She admits. Her upstairs neighbour was a pretty good looking guy; tanned, a few scars here and there, and a soft pink hue to his hair. To be honest, he was kind of gorgeous…

Look, she was angry, not blind.

So she knew he was good looking enough to have plenty of 'nightly companions', but JESUS CHRIST did he have to have them over in hoards? Every night. Every single night she put up with his shit. God, he could have as much fun as he liked but couldn't he be a little bit considerate? Over half of the buildings tenants were Uni students couldn't he have a bit more… finesse or something?

She has deadlines for gods sake.

DEADLINES!

Even if he didn't go to uni he should at least respect those who do! She'd be damned if she failed this module because of him and his nightly exploits. How dare he. How DARE he.

Her angry internal grumbling came to a swift end when a large chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing her head.

"THAT'S IT."

She stood up violently; knocking her chair to the ground and chucking her pen down so hard it ricocheted and left a trail of ink over her desk. Not that she stood there long enough to see, she was already marching towards the pink haired idiot's door. She was practically blowing off steam as she climbed the steps but the closer she got the more her exhaustion of the night caught up with her.

She eventually reached his door and hesitated for about 0.3 m/s before pounding it down, not giving a toss if she woke up the other neighbours. The banging stopped for a few seconds and Lucy half wondered if he had actually even heard her knock, but a metallic scratching sound answered that question not a minute later.

There he stood.

Pink hair plastered to his face with what looked like sweat, and his hair stuck up in wild angles. She guessed that basically confirmed her theory about him having someone over. But seeing how his expression of confusion morphed into a soft smile, her anger fizzled out and she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. How could she be angry at him now, when his smile exuded, what was probably false, innocence?

"Look…umm," She paused realising she didn't actually know his name. He seemed to pick up on this and replied with a smile that his name was Natsu. Smiling half-heartedly, she gave her name in return before continuing to speak.

"Look Natsu," She added in his name and his smile perked up a bit. "I'm glad you that you have a healthy sex life and all," she dragged a hand down her face and sighed, missing his smile twitch and drop into a look of horror. Lucy met his eye "But PLEASE can you try not to pierce a hole in my ceiling with your bed? Especially at 3am, I have a deadline coming up and-"

"Uhm-" He interrupted on impulse, his face deepening into a blotchy pink hue deeper than his hair. But before he could continue Lucy carried on.

"Look, I'm pleased for you I really am," Natsu's mouth opened and closed like a fish and his face only managed to go a deeper shade of pink. "but as I was saying I'm trying to do this essay that's due in like three days and not everyone's as lucky as you ya' know and-"

"No." He interrupted, vigorously shaking his head and waving his arms in denial.

"NO! I'm not having SEX!" He guffawed, spitting out the word as if it offended him.

"I'm sorry. What?" She stood there, trying to comprehend what he was saying. She hadn't even thought of that as an option to be honest.

"I swear I'm not!" He started again, whispering to himself that he couldn't believe she thought that about him before meeting her eyes again with a determined expression. "Look."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his flat. Oh god, she was being dragged into the crazy man's apartment. Natsu dragged her past an extremely messy living room and kitchen, into his bedroom where a flurry of panicked thoughts rushed through her head and she began to voice her concerns when the words died on her lips. Quickly giving rise to a few more choice words.

"Sorry. But what the fuck is this?"

On one side of the room there was a small… what could only be described as an assault course(?) on his bedroom floor. An intricate mix of objects was haphazardly placed on the floor, with tunnels and poles and even a mini sew-saw! She was about to repeat the question when a small blue furry head poked itself out of one of the tunnels.

And the penny dropped, it was an assault course.

For his god forsaken cat.

"I've been training him to finish this assault course so he can compete against ice freaks dog. He's just as smart as him if not smarter, aren't you boy?" Just on cue, the little cat poked his head out again and mewed softly as in reply. "I guess I've been jumping up and down on my bed in excitement to get him to finish it" He broke eye contact with her and suddenly became aware of his slicked hair, starting to mess around with it. A toothy smile plastered itself on his face in embarrassment.

Lucy, caught somewhere between confusion and embarrassment from being so wrong, let out a breathy laugh. Her intense sleep deprivation decided to kick in at this moment, her legs giving way underneath her and allowing her to collapse on his bed behind her. Whilst on her back she stared at the ceiling letting the news settle.

"An assault course." She repeated back to him as he flopped down beside her.

"Yep."

"For your cat…"

"Yeepp." He repeated, popping the p before leaning on his side to face her next to him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

After a minute or two of silence and even breathing, so much so he thought she might've fallen asleep, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Tired brown eyes met his dark ones with a hint of mirth behind the exhaustion.

"You have caused a crack in my ceiling though, you know?" She joked, and scoffed a bit when he winced in embarrassment.

"Oh god.. I am sorry." At least he looked apologetic, which was good enough for her at that time. She hummed in response and closed her eyes again. He squirmed for a bit, debating what to say but blurted it out after a not so long debate with himself.

"Did.. did you really think I was having… doing THAT this whole time? You moved in like a month ago, and I set this up a while back.."

Lucy chuckled at this.

"Honestly? Yeah. Sorry I guess I just assumed, you look good enough to be getting some more than every so often." The sleep exhaustion completely obliterated her filter, and she wasn't even awake enough to be embarrassed at how she'd basically just confessed how hot he was.

He however, god knows how, was wide awake and a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth showed he at least had caught onto her confession. "Thanks, I guess.."

"No problem." She replied on auto-pilot.

They sat there for more than a few minutes, Lucy relishing in the fact she could close her eyes and take a power nap, Natsu taking in the sudden appearance of his neighbour.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think she was good looking, even more so than she had just described him. Even though she looked like a mad woman when he opened the door to her; blonde hair barely in a scruffy bun with bits sticking out here and there, deep purple circles under her eyes and tired looking oversized pyjamas.

He wasn't blind, and he had definitely noticed her when she moved in. For the last month he had seen her leave for University almost every morning, always 10 or so minutes ahead of him. If he glimpsed out the window whilst getting ready he could see her walk away, and she would usually try to balance along the edge of the river and he swore one day he almost saw her fall in.

So it wasn't like he had no idea who she was. It was just that he hadn't had the opportunity (no he wasn't nervous) to speak with her yet. And _god_ now she thought he was some weird sex miscreant or something! And seeing her now, on his bed and breathing evenly with a soft expression on her face, he felt a newfound appreciation for her. Clearly she was dedicated to her work, which he knew already due to picking up on her uni routine. But if she stayed up this late to complete it, and judging by the dark circles under her eyes she did it regularly, then she must have been.

If he looked closely he could see a small scatter of freckles across her light complexion; a few over the slope of her nose, and more fanning out over her cheeks. Blonde eyelashes stood out against the dark purple colour of sleep deprivation under her eyes. Despite the discolouration, her face was a thing of beauty. He only realised that he had been leaning toward her when her eyes fluttered open again and he whipped backwards to lie down and face the ceiling before she thought he was even more of a fiend than she already did. He steadied his breathing, trying to calm down from his slight panic by thinking of something to say. Not wanting there to be any awkward silences.

"So, what's your essay on?" He went for idle chatter. At least that's what he was hoping for until she audibly groaned and sat up with a huff. A grimace set itself onto her previously soft features.

"Ugh yeah.. I should get back to that.." She looked as if she was about to leave but glanced at him looking at her expectantly, so she continued. "To be fair at least it's a self-chosen topic. It's about how modern fairy tales have idealistic endings compared to their earlier counterparts."

He blinked once. Twice. And then settled for a (not very convincing) 'oohh' sound. She chuckled at his obvious confusion.

"It's just what it sounds like, kind of how Disney films all have a happy not really realistic ending, but the original stories have darker or way more messed up endings."

"Oh that actually sounds quite cool. "He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I do art, specialising in pyrography though, so not many essays like that but I've got a research paper coming up on the different techniques used?"

That interested her. She perked up a bit and continued by asking him to confirm whether it was burning things into art or something else, explaining she didn't really know what it was. He agreed that it was more or less what she was explaining, but went into a little bit more detail. After pausing for a moment his eyes shone when an idea popped into his head.

"Ya know I could bring round some snacks for a study session tomorrow if you like, I've got tonnes." He grinned brightly pointing to the corner of his room where there was indeed a giant pile of snacks, from crisps to chocolate biscuits to.. a jar of chilli peppers?

Lucy paused for a second, trying to think logically. She didn't really know this man, and he was definitely strange with his cat assault courses and pink hair, BUT he seemed nice enough.

"Sure, why not. " She smiled at him and swung her legs off of his bed to stand up, "You'd better let me actually do work though, I'm SO behind on this essay…"

"Course," He smiled brightly at her, "what are friends for!"

She grinned despite herself at him calling them friends, and began walking to the door. As she reached for the handle, a hand brushed past her shoulder and grabbed the door for her

"Oh.. Thanks." She smiled shyly at him.

"No problem." He shrugged, his amused smirk echoing her words from earlier.

As she made her way down the stairs and back to her flat she was absolutely shattered. Lucy dropped into her bed and almost instantly passed out. However, in the few minutes of consciousness before falling asleep she began thinking of her pink haired neighbour. Despite the gruelling effort she would have to put in with her essay tomorrow, at least he would be there (with snacks no less!). And she didn't know why, but she felt content.

Maybe somewhere in another life they knew each other, hell maybe they were even good friends.

**Thank you! Reviews and welcome and wanted! **


End file.
